


Shake it off

by RoHoshi



Series: Drabbles Cockles [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intercambiarse una camiseta puede tener consecuencias bastantes agradables para Misha y Jensen. Fic situado después de la sesión de fotos de la Phoenix Con del 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it off

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** RPS:  
>  **Sin betear y escrito a lo loco. Os pido mil perdones.**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Ni el señor Ackles ni el señor Collins me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido con la realidad que me avisen, por favor, que yo lo quiero ver. La foto que acompaña al fic, sí que es real y la subió el mismo Misha a su twitter.  
>  **Rating:** N-17, puro porno, no hay mas ^^  
>  **Comentario:** Os prometo que yo no tenía pensado escribir esto, la culpa es de estos dos idiotas y que tengo unas amigas bastante insistentes que siempre están pidiendo.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta de la habitación, Jensen notó como unas manos le agarraban por las caderas y lo aprisionaban contra la puerta.

—No aguantó más... —gruñó Misha, devorándole la boca con ansia—. Me estoy volviendo loco llevando esta camiseta que huele a ti —continuó colocando las palmas ahora en el trasero de Jensen mientras se movía hacia delante.

—Misha... —gimoteó sintiendo la erección de su compañero rozándose contra la suya—. Misha... —repitió más ansioso cuando le mordió el cuello—. Vamos a la cama, yo tampoco... tampoco puedo más.

No había entrado en sus planes darle la camiseta que había diseñado cuando se estaban haciendo las fotos, la culpa había sido de Cliff que había elegido justo ese momento para enseñársela. Entre risas, Misha no había dudado en pedirle que se la pusiese y al final incluso hasta le habían hecho una foto. Si se hubiese quedado callado la cosa no habría ido a más, pero Jensen Ackles no podía quedarse con la boca cerrada, así que le sugirió a Misha que ahora se la pusiese él; al fin y al cabo era su camiseta. Collins no dudó en comenzar a desabrochase la camisa azul que llevaba con una ceja levantada, clara señal de que no existían retos para él. Fue así como los dos se quedaron con los tornos desnudos en medio de la sesión de fotos y como Misha acabó llevando la susodicha camiseta.

Lo que Jensen no se habría imaginado era que algo tan tonto como eso pondría a su pareja tan cachondo. Si lo hubiera sabido antes le habría dejado la camiseta de Random Acts que él se había puesto hacía unas cuantas semanas.

—No, a la cama no —contestó desabrochándole el botón del pantalón—. La cama está muy lejos y yo te necesito ahora.

Jensen le miró a los ojos, encontrándose con unas pupilas dilatadas que lo observaban con puro deseo.

—¿Tan cachondo te pone tener mi olor en tu piel? —le preguntó bajándole la bragueta de los vaqueros, con la boca prácticamente pegada a la de Misha.

—¿Quieres jugar con fuego, Jensen? —gruñó quitándole la camiseta y después bajándole los pantalones.

—No —replicó mordisqueándole el labio inferior. Después se separó de él y caminó sin dejar de mirarlo hacia una chaqueta que reposaba encima de la mesa. Cogió un sobre de lubricante que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos, luego se quitó los calzoncillos y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos desafiante—. Lo que quiero es que me folles.

Misha se lo quedó mirando haciéndole un exhaustivo repaso. Jensen sabía la imagen que estaba dando, desnudo en medio de la habitación con el miembro apuntando hacia el techo, pero entre ellos hacía mucho que no existía ni el pudor ni el recato.

—¿Te crees que esto es un juego, Jen? —comenzó a decir quitándose los pantalones—. ¿Te crees que puedes ponerte en pelotas y ofrecerte tal y como lo estás haciendo? —prosiguió mientras se aproximaba hacia él—. No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho, Ackles —aseguró quitándose los boxers y pegándose contra su cuerpo—. Ni la más remota idea.

Los dos sollozaron cuando sus erecciones se rozaron una contra la otra. Misha le cogió de las mejillas y volvió a besarle con avaricia, acariciando su lengua contra la de Jensen sin parar, casi dejándolo sin aire. Después Misha lo agarró de las caderas y, sin darle opción a replica, lo giró quedándose Ackles de espaldas a él.

—Quieres que te folle, ¿eh, Ackles? Eso es lo que quieres —susurró abriendo el sobre de lubricante para embadurnarse los dedos.

Jensen sintió como un dedo incursionaba en su interior y dejó escapar un largo gemido. Sí, eso era lo que quería. Sí, joder.

—Vamos, dímelo —dijo introduciendo otro dígito en el estrecho canal mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello—. Jensen, dímelo.

—Fóllame, Misha. Por favor, fóllame —suplicó moviendo las caderas hacia detrás, buscando más contacto, exigiéndole más contacto.

—Ahora mismo, cariño —contestó besándole la nuca. Después dejó de dilatarlo y a continuación alineó su miembro contra la estrecha entrada.

—Misha... por favor... —gimoteó ansioso y por fin, por fin, sintió el duro pene introduciéndose en él—. Sí, sí, joder, Misha, sí.

—Jensen... estás tan apretado... tan caliente —Le cogió de las caderas y con un profundo movimiento se coló en su interior, haciendo que los dos gimiesen con más fuerza.

Sin perder más tiempo, Misha comenzó a entrar y salir del cuerpo de Jensen, chocando su pelvis contra los glúteos de Jensen. Ninguno era capaz de hablar, a duras penas conseguían decir el nombre del otro.

Agarrado en la mesa, Ackles se dejaba follar por Misha, empujándose hacía detrás para ir hacia su encuentro. Con cada embestida Misha presionaba contra su próstata, y sentir su caliente respiración, los testículos de Misha chocando contra su culo, junto al ritmo brutal que llevaban, le estaba transportando hacia un orgasmo inminente.

—Tócame, Misha —le pidió sintiéndose incapaz de hacerlo él—. Estoy a punto.

 —No, todavía no. Gírate —le pidió saliendo de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, girándose cabreado—. No seas cabrón, Misha, ¿qué haces?

—Shhh... quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras —explicó acariciándole los muslos. Jensen se apoyó en la mesa y abrió las piernas, mostrándole a Misha su dilatado ano—. Joder —gruñó besándole los labios e introduciéndose de nuevo en él.

Jensen se agarró a su espalda con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Misha, completamente extasiado con las fuertes embestidas que estaba recibiendo. Los movimientos cada vez era más cortos y continuados y los dos sabían que estaban llegando al límite. Misha le buscó los labios y lo besó desesperado mientras se corría en su interior. Jensen gimoteó al sentir el caliente líquido dentro de él y, al instante, la mano de Misha le acarició el duro y goteante miembro, consiguiendo que con sólo tres toques llegase a un profundo y liberador orgasmo.

Exhaustos, los dos se quedaron durante largos segundos sin moverse, con las frentes apoyadas y los ojos cerrados.

—Te has corrido en tu cara —musitó Misha.

—¿Qué? —preguntó abriendo los ojos desorientado. Iba a necesitar algo de tiempo para recuperarse de ese polvo.

—Tu cara. Te has corrido en tu camiseta.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Misha no se había quitado la camiseta que le había dado.

—¿Me has follado mientras llevabas mi cara en tu pecho?

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

—Estaba ocupado con tu polla en mi culo —renegó moviendo las caderas hacia delante, para que Misha se diese cuenta de que aún tenía su polla en su culo. Y no sólo eso, porque se lo había follado sin condón.

—Huum, eso significa que lo he hecho muuuuy bien —dijo risueño besándole los labios con pereza.

—Eres tan idiota...

—Pero estás loco por este idiota... — susurró saliendo con cuidado de él.

Jensen se quedó apoyado en la mesa, disfrutando de la magnífica visión de un Misha desnudo cintura para abajo. Sin darse cuenta, se lamió los labios viéndole el pene en reposo.

—¿Algo que te guste, Ackles?

—Tal vez...

—¿Quieres chupármela mientras llevo tu cara manchada con tu semen? —preguntó sugerente.

—Mejor sin la camiseta —replicó incorporándose—. Quiero que te corras en mi boca y después correrme en tu pecho.

Acto seguido, Misha se despojó de la sudada prenda y le cogió de la mano.

—¿Cama?

—¿Sofá?

—Sofá —repitió Misha.

Mientras Jensen se colocaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, Misha pensó que compraría más camisetas con la cara de Jensen. Merecía mucho la pena.


End file.
